The present invention relates to a semiconductor device assembly, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device assembly including semiconductor dies, where one semiconductor die is coupled to package components or another semiconductor die via the other semiconductor die.
When a semiconductor die is packaged, wires are used to connect bonding pads of the semiconductor die and package components (e.g., leads of a lead frame) to allow communication between the bonding pads and the semiconductor package components. In addition, designs of the wiring connection between the bonding pads and the semiconductor package components, such as a length of each wire and a distance between two adjacent wires, need to satisfy the routing rule.
Regarding a semiconductor device assembly, such as multi-chip module (MCM), that combines the functionalities of two or more semiconductor dies in a package, however, because many semiconductor dies are arranged in a package, in order to satisfy the routing rule, designs of the semiconductor dies may be more complex.